


The Importance of Clarity

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 28 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://furor-scribiend.livejournal.com/profile">furor_scribiend</a>'s prompt of <i>Harry/Lucius/Severus: desperate, dominance, drunk</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Importance of Clarity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Furorscribiendi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furorscribiendi/gifts).



> Written on 28 May 2006 in response to [furor_scribiend](http://furor-scribiend.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Harry/Lucius/Severus: desperate, dominance, drunk_.

Sometimes Lucius grew drunk on dominance, felt desperate to have things differently, and so turned Imperius to his advantage.

"I want you to tie me down to the bed, spread-eagled and facing upward. I want you to feed me your cock, Harry, taking care that I don't choke—but come on my face. Severus, I want your tongue in my arse until I'm begging you to fuck me, and then I want you to unbind my legs, throw them over your shoulders, and fuck me until I come—after which you are to untie my arms and Harry is to suck you."


End file.
